Teacher, Preacher, Lover, Helper
by Fanfic Cymraeg
Summary: FRERARD ONESHOT. Teacher/Student pairing - you have been warned.  What seems to be a totally normal day in school for Frank changes as soon as he meets the new English teacher...


**Teacher, Preacher, Lover, Helper – A Frerard**

(Frank POV)

Oh joy. Yet another day at school. The seemingly deafening and monotonous _beep beep _of my alarm clock called me forth to put up with another day of hell at what New Jersey calls a school. I call it Auschwitz, and I'm pretty certain that at least 95% of my school will agree with me – even the teachers. Everyone hates it there. Me especially.

"Frank, get your scrawny ass out of bed this instant!" my father hollered up the stairs. We've never been the same since I came out as gay – or 'a downright fag' as my father just _adores _calling me.

"Coming now, Dad" I said drearily as I walked down the stairs, dragging my feet along the way.

"Pick your feet up when you walk, boy!" my dad criticized.

"Yes, Father"

"Don't go skiving off school like you have been, you understand?"

"_Yes, _Father"

"Now get out of here, you downright fag. Do not be late home"

I slammed the door behind me and began my journey to Hell – sorry, _school. _Believe it or not, my dad and I used to get on very well. Hard to believe, right? However, since my mother died, he began to change. Became more violent, stricter, and never ceased to tell me about how marriage should be 'between a man and a woman; and don't you forget that, boy!'. So, when I came out, well…my dad kind of flipped. And when I say 'flipped' I mean he beat my then-boyfriend almost into a coma and he broke my jaw. Yeh. He is very old-fashioned, believe me.

As soon as I reached the school gates I was greeted with two very friendly, very familiar faces – Ray and Bob.

"Hey, man, we thought you'd never show!" Ray smiled, pulling me into a bro-hug.

"Well, if it wasn't for the fact that my dad practically _booted _me out of the house, I wouldn't be here!" I laughed.

"Hey man, have you heard? There's a new teacher. Mad, right? We've got a new teacher for English! Mad, right? Who'd want to go here? It's an absolute shithole here! Ma—"

"How many cans, Bob?" I said wearily. Bob had an uncanny habit of drinking about one million energy drinks a day. Not to mention the caffeine tablets he took 5 times a day.

"5" he said sadly.

"And tablets?"

"None…"

"Tell the truth, Robert"

"DO. NOT. CALL. ME. ROBERT."

"How many tablets then?"

"2"

That conversation repeated itself every single day. I'm surprised he doesn't piss his brains out later on, caffeine being a diuretic and all.  
>"So. A new teacher? Like, a <em>brand new <em>teacher?" I said, the information finally sinking in.

"Yeh!" said Ray. "Remember when our old English teacher finally jacked her job in? Oh right – you weren't there that day. Well, she finally decided that enough was enough. Stormed out of the school screaming and screeching. Definitely an 'all-guns-blazing' affair, that was"

"Wait, Mrs Heston _stormed _out of the school? She seemed so…placid!"

"We thought the same. Well, after Jason did the 'Mrs _Hiss_ton' joke for the millionth time that day, she slammed her fist on his desk, told him to fuck off, and stormed out of the school. Resigned there and then"

"Holy shit!"

"I know, right? Well, we're meant to have a new guy—"

"How do you know it's a guy?"

"Well, yesterday he was being shown around, and— DUDE, IS THAT HIM ON A HARLEY?"

I spun around to see what the hell Ray was on about, and I couldn't believe it. A tall-ish man, about 5 foot 8, was clambering off a shiny black Harley Davidson. I was stunned.

"Yep, she's a Harley all right!" the man beamed. His Jersey accent was amazing. He had long, black hair and a round face, framed with mirror-lens Aviator shades.

"She's gorgeous, is what she is!" I exclaimed.

"Hah, thanks! I'm Mr Way, your new English teacher" he smiled, holding out a long-fingered, pale hand. We all shook it firmly, I lingering my touch on his hand. "Love your t-shirt, by the way, er…?"

"Frank" I said firmly. "Frank Iero."

"Wow! Italian heritage?"

"How do you—?"

"Never mind. I love The Misfits, by the way. One of my favourites."

And he strolled into the school, briefcase in one hand, sunglasses being twirled around in the other.  
>"I…er…I…" I stammered, unable to form words. <em>He <em>was gorgeous, let alone his awesome bike.

"We get it" stated Bob. "If I wasn't straight, I would. So hard."

"Jesus, Bob! This is why you don't talk!" I laughed as we strolled into school.

~~~~~

I slumped into the chair at form and whipped out my timetable. '_Period 2 – English. Period 3 – English._' Ah shit. How am I meant to stave off any dirty thoughts for 2 bloody hours? Life is cruel.

"Haha, check out Period 2 and 3, Frank!" Ray laughed.

"I know, Ray." I said through gritted teeth. "I. Know."

"Whoa, man, what's wrong?" Ray giggled.  
>I fished out a ruined piece of scrap paper and scribbled a note, and passed it to him hurriedly under my desk.<p>

_New teacher. Too many thoughts of being fucked on his desk and shit. Need to be able to control erection for 2 hours. It won't happen, Ray. Trust me. __:(_

Ray nodded slowly and scribbled something on the paper, then passed it back to me.

_Oh, okay! So, you like the teacher? Don't worry. I think our form teacher's hot, and I still manage to control myself ;D_

I laughed quietly and scribbled a reply.

_OMG! Ray, seriously? She's naaassty! LOL. We'll discuss this later. XO_

Once he read it, he handed it back to me and I stuffed the note in my pocket, getting up for first period; Science.

"Now, class," Mr Gray droned, scratching the piece of white chalk onto the blackboard, _somehow _forming words, "today we're going to learn how to conduct electricity!"  
>"Oh, joy" I mumbled under my breath.<p>

And so the lesson rolled on. Ray ended up getting an electric shock, and Bob couldn't stop licking the batteries for a laugh. I, however, managed to get through the lesson without Jason's taunts of 'Look at the little fag go!' get to my head. Afterwards, Mr Gray came over to examine my circuit.

"Excellent, Iero! Best in class!" he smiled broadly, patting my back and walking away.  
>Once we packed up, I hauled my bag onto my shoulder and walked confidently to English, a spring in my step as I drew nearer and nearer to the classroom.<p>

"Goooood morning class!" Mr Way smiled, swinging the door open wide and letting us in one by one.

"Hey, Frank" he said huskily, a wink fluttering his face. I blushed violently and sat down quickly, trying to hide the lovely shade of crimson my cheeks became.

"So class, I am your new teacher, Mr Way. Don't look at me like that; I was in your place once. In fact, I used to go here. So I know how bad it is for you. Anyway, the first topic for this term is 'Creative Writing', which I'm sure you guys are going to love!" he rambled on, the smile never leaving his face as he wrote his name and the topic on the blackboard. "However, before we begin, I need to get to know you all. I'm going to go round the class and ask you who you are. I need a name, and one fact about you. Starting with…you!" He pointed a long finger at the girl directly in front of me.

"Hi, my name is Michelle, and I love singing!" she squeaked, twirling her blonde ringlets.

"Hi Michelle! Seems we have something in common; I used to sing for a band, but that's another story for another time. Now you!"

"What's up, Sir? My name's Jason, and I am a quarterback for the school's football team." Jason said gruffly.

"Lovely. I got beaten up regularly by guys just like you! Next!"

And so it went. Through the row he interrogated my classmates, and then he got to me.

"Now…you. You look like a handsome young man. What's your name?" he grinned.

_You know my name, idiot, _I thought, but I complied anyways. "Hey, I'm Frank, and I'm gay" I said, my voice slightly shaking. I just told my new teacher I was gay. Even Ray look at me like, _'The fuck?'_. But he smiled anyways, a twinkle in his eye.

"Oh wow, really? Another pupil I share a quality with! Next!" he grinned, not missing a beat. I couldn't help but grin at the notion. He's gay! I felt so happy. Finally someone I can confide in. He just… Accepted me. Like my mother would have done. I felt a tear coming, but I managed to blink it back without it really forming. Once he went through the whole class, he told us the lesson objective.

"Well, today we are just going to discuss the basic features you would find in a poem. Afterwards, I want you all to write a poem on one of the following topics-" he moved his hand down, indicating another paragraph, "Love; Loss; Fear."  
>My heart skipped a beat. I have experienced them all, at least once in my pathetic life. I've lost my mother; loss, I loved my boyfriend; love, and my father; fear. I began to shake.<p>

"Dude, you okay?" Ray whispered, squeezing my hand.  
>"No. Love, loss, fear. I've experienced them all, Ray. It's as if he read my mind"<br>"Don't worry, Frankie. Talk to him after the lesson or something"

Once we all discussed poems and their qualities, Mr Way clapped his hands together loudly, waking me up slightly.  
>"Now, before we begin writing, any questions?"<br>I seized my opportunity and raised my hand, remembering something.  
>"Yes, Frank?"<br>"Can you _really _sing?" I asked curiously, ignoring the sniggers from Jason and his crew.  
>"I, er, well... I used to. I haven't sung in a while though. Why?" he smiled nervously.<br>"Sing us something!" Ray hollered. "We want to hear you sing!"

Oh god Ray. Ever the subtle one. But, he did get a few nods of approval. Even Lily, who always seemed to have at least one earphone glued into her ears, pulled it out ready to listen intently.  
>"Oh my god, well, erm, do you mind if I sing something I wrote myself?" he stuttered. He was so nervous. The poor guy.<br>"Not at all!" I smiled, giving him a discreet wink. He visibly relaxed and sat on his desk, clearing his throat.

_I believe in nothing,  
>Not the end and not the start.<br>I believe in nothing,  
>Not the earth and not the stars.<em>

_I believe in nothing,  
>Not the day and not the dark.<br>I believe in nothing,  
>But the beating of our hearts.<em>

_I believe in nothing,  
>One hundred suns until we part.<br>I believe in nothing,  
>Not in Sin and not in God.<em>

_I believe in nothing,  
>Not in peace and not in war.<br>I believe in nothing,  
>But the truth in who we are.<em>

The whole class erupted into applause. I was amazed, speechless. His voice was gorgeous. And so unique! The lyrics were lush, too. I loved his vocals, the way he carried his voice, and how he wavered it at the right parts to make it sound better.

"Now, now, class, settle down!" he laughed, grinning. Just as he was about to give out paper for the poem we had to write, the bell rung for recess.  
>"Looks like you guys are going to have to do this next period!" he smiled, putting the paper back in its place. "See you after recess!"<p>

The class flooded out, the sound of footsteps littered with giggling girls and gossip, along with things like 'His voice is so amazing!', 'I wish he wasn't gay!', 'He's so perfect; I want to take him home!'. You know, stuff like that.

I quickly ran through my hair with my fingers and pulled Ray aside.  
>"Go on; I'll catch you up" I whispered, letting him go.<br>I straightened the hem of my tee and walked up to him slowly. "Hey, Sir."

"Hey, Frank! What's up?"  
>"I, er, I want to talk to you about something"<br>"Oh, okay. Follow me through here" he smiled, leading me to a separate room that was hidden at the back of the class. "So, what's up?" he asked, shutting the door behind him.  
>"How did your parents react when you came out?"<br>He breathed deeply and sighed. "It's a very, very long story, Frank. But, I'll start with this..."

_Flashback – July 4th, 2002. (Gerard POV)_

_"Happy Fourth of July!" I smiled, hugging my father and mother warmly.  
>"It's 5am, sweetie, calm down!" my mother giggled, still in bed with my dad.<br>"It's okay, Donna, he's excited. Leave him be" my dad reasoned, smiling at me._

_"But Mom, Dad, I wanna show you something!" I persevered, jumping up and down, my arms flailing wildly.  
>"Okay then, hun, we're getting up now" my mom laughed, pecking my cheek affectionately.<br>I ran downstairs and tore off my button-up pyjama shirt, revealing a custom-made tee that read 'I'M GAY!' in huge, bold, and black capital letters. The wall was adorned with rainbow flags, and my brother was hiding around the corner in case my dad flipped.  
>"Oh come on, Mikey, Mom'll see you from there!" I whined. Mikey just rolled his eyes and strolled further into the kitchen.<br>"That's better! Oh, here they come now!"  
>My mom and dad trudged downstairs, clearly still tired, and then Dad froze on the spot.<br>"What's all this, son?"  
>"Well, what does it look like? Our son is gay! Right, Gee?" my mother grinned.<br>"Yeh, that's right, Mom. I'm gay."_

"So…what happened then, Sir?" I asked finally.

"My dad left. Told me I was no son of his and—"

"That marriage is meant to be between a man and a woman, and never to forget that?" I said, hearing the echo of my own father as I spoke.

"Yes... How do you know?" he said, bewildered.

"My father was the same. Except, he walked in on me and my then-boyfriend making out. He beat him up and broke my jaw. Still treats me like shit now" I said, tears streaming down my face while I scratched at my scars.

"Hey, hey, don't cry" he soothed, pulling me closer.

"It's all my fault!" I shouted, my dormant thoughts now escaping. "If I hadn't have brought John over that day, he would never have treated me this way! We would still be a normal family! If only Mama could see me now, and how he beats me every day for who I am! I should just die! I don't deserve to live!" I sobbed, my lungs heavy. I began to shake violently again. Nobody knew my father beat me. Only Ray and Bob knew my mother was dead.

"Hey. Look at me" he whispered, lifting my chin up towards him. "If you were dead, I would still be under the impression that I've become straight." He chuckled slightly and edged closer to me. "You're a beautiful person, Frank. Inside _and _out. Never let anyone tell you otherwise." He then leaned in, our faces merely inches apart.

I licked my lips and did the unthinkable. Acted out the taboo.

I kissed him.

Surprisingly, he kissed me back, but deeper, more passionate. I opened my mouth and deepened our kiss, allowing myself to climb onto his hips. Once we stop making out, a grin appeared on his face.

"By the way, I'm Gerard. Bit of important info right there for ya" he laughed.

"Why is it important?" I grinned, slipping my arms around his waist.

"Just so you know what to scream later" he said, giving me a dirty, kinky smile. He then stood me up and put me against the wall, pulling my shirt off.

"Wow, Frank, your _ink, _man. So beautiful, so beautiful" he whispered breathlessly, kissing my neck, moving down to my collarbone, my chest, then my lower stomach.

"Take off your shirt, before I tear it off" I growled, gripping his long raven hair.

"Ooh, Frank. So dirty!" Gerard chuckled, standing up while unbuttoning his shirt. I felt like a kid at Christmas. I wasn't even sure if it was happening.

"Frank, are you sure you want this?" Gerard said, tossing his shirt on the floor. His torso was smooth, pale, and flawless. Not muscular, but rather toned in such a way that it was _just right, _you know?

"Oh my god. I want this so bad, Gerard. Please, just... Fuck me" I said, nipping at his bottom lip.

"Hmmm..." Gerard mused, glancing around the room, "Well, I've always wanted to fuck someone on a desk" he said turning around to grin at me.

"Stop it, or I'm going to come without anything happening!" I laughed.

He then dragged me towards the desk and I obediently bent over, my cheek pressed against the cool woodwork.  
>"Mmm, Frank, my <em>god, <em>your ass is tight…" he whispered huskily, spreading my ass cheeks as he prepared me.  
>I breathed in deeply, taking in as much oxygen as I could.<p>

"Jesus, Gerard, just...please..." I breathed, my cock now throbbing with anticipation.  
>"Okay, okay. But I'm starting slow—"<br>"No. Don't," I interrupted, "Just fuck me. Hard."  
>And before I knew it, he entered me. I bit my lip; partly from pain, partly from sheer pleasure.<br>"You okay down there?" he asked reassuringly, allowing his hand to travel up and down my spine.  
>"Oh<em>...oh god yes<em>..." I whimpered, loving the feeling of his cock buried deep in my ass.  
>Then he thrust into me. I had to try so hard not to scream from the pleasure because, oh <em>god, <em>he was going faster and faster, harder and harder. After a while, I ended up moaning like a cheap whore.  
>"Shuusshh!" Gerard giggled, putting his hand over my mouth. "These walls are like, paper thin, Frankie!"<br>I bit his palm, to which he responded by sticking his two fingers into my mouth. I started to suck zealously, until I realised something.  
>"Gerard, were these fingers up my ass?"<br>He laughed heartily and smacked my butt cheeks. "No! _These _fingers were, honey" he purred, digging in his fingers as he spoke.  
>"Uhh, god, do that again..." I moaned, and returned to sucking on his fingers.<br>And so he did. He smacked me and rubbed my ass, all the while thrusting into me hard. I felt myself getting closer and closer every time he pulled out, and I felt him hit my sweet spot. And that was all it took to send me over the edge.  
>"Oh my <em>GOD, GE<strong>RARD!<strong>_" I growled loudly, coming all over his desk.  
>And, not longer after myself, he rode out his orgasm. "FRAAAANK!" was all he screamed as he filled me.<p>

We both fell onto the floor, panting heavily, wearing the biggest grins ever.  
>"Gerard... Can I ask you something?" I breathed, turning to face him.<br>"Sure thing, Frankie" Gerard smiled, resting his arm around my waist.  
>"What happens if people find out?"<p>

"We'll carry on, baby. Who cares what people think? Just because you're my pupil and I'm your teacher shouldn't make it wrong. Because, I'm more than your academical teacher. I'm your teacher of life and wisdom; I'm your preacher of all the good things in this world; I am your lover, to love you and cherish you the way you truly deserve; and I am your helper, to help you through your dark times and for whenever you need someone to help you feel better".

I felt a little tear come on. He was so loving, so caring, so understanding. I actually felt love for the guy.

I took a deep breath and pulled back on my boxers and top. "It's Period 3 in 10 minutes. I should... Get back to my friends..."

"It's okay," Gerard sighed, chucking me my t-shirt and pulling on his trousers and shirt, "I don't mind. It's... it's a little weird but I may have fallen in love with you"  
>My heart stopped. I pulled on my t-shirt as fast as I could and kissed him full on the lips. I backed away immediately, slipped on my Vans, and left, breathing a wispy "I'm sorry" as I rushed outside.<p>

"Frank!"

I whipped around, my body just outside the classroom. He beckoned me with his finger, so I walked tentatively towards him. He pressed his lips gently against mine, then handed me my bag. "You forgot your bag, sweetie".  
>I smiled warmly and took it off him. "Thanks, baby" I said, pecking his cheek and walking out of the classroom.<p>

My head was swimming, my heart was pounding against my ribcage, and I was powerwalking to my usual hang-out; my locker. I really don't know why we hang out there.  
>"Sooo!" Bob said enthusiastically. "How did it go?"<br>"If only I could tell you, Bob," I smiled, "If only I could tell you..."

**THE END! :D  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Ooh! Whaddya think of that, guys? It had been gathering dust in my folder for a while so I thought I'd let it out in the open. <em>

_Rates and Reviews really do mean a lot to me, so please give some to me!_


End file.
